The present invention relates to applicators for mascara or similar pasty products. More particularly, the present invention relates to mascara applicators that employ means other than bristles for the application of the mascara product to the consumer""s eyelashes.
A conventional mascara brush typically consists of an intertwisted wire core with a plurality of regularly disposed bristles extending radially from the wire core in a helical array. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,136, 4,733,425, 4,861,179, 4,887,622, 4,898,193, 4,927,281, 4,974,612, 4,993,440, 5,197,497, 5,238,011, 5,370,141, 5,542,439 and 5,588,450.
This mascara brush is then attached to a handle. The handle is then attached to, or is an integral part of, a closure. This closure, when placed on a container, engages the neck of the container to seal the brush within the container""s internal chamber which contains the mascara product.
In use, the consumer removes the closure from the container, and thus also removes the brush from the internal chamber of the container. As the brush containing the mascara product is removed from the container it must first pass through a wiper contained within the neck of the container. The wiper removes excess product from the bristles of the brush so that an excessive amount of product is not present when the consumer tries to apply the product to her eyelashes.
There may be certain drawbacks to these types of mascara applicators. Namely, the relationship between the wiper and the brush is not always ideal, in that, the wiper orifice by design, cannot effectively scrape the product from the brush to leave an optimum amount of product on the brush for application by the consumer. This is because the diameter of the wiper orifice is such that the center region of the brush, i.e., the twisted wire core, is not wiped, thus causing an excessive build-up of product along the core.
If, however, the diameter of the wiper orifice is made smaller so as to reach and wipe the core of the brush, other problems are encountered which may impede the combing characteristics of the brush. For example, the bristles of the brush may become matted down along the core due to the increased force on the bristles as they pass by the smaller wiper orifice. Also, the reduced diameter of the wiper orifice may cause too much product to be removed from the edges of the bristles, thereby not leaving enough product available for application to the eyelashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,282 to Wavering discloses a mascara applicator which comprises a series of edge-tapered ring-like discs which are disposed as an axial array along a rod-like wand. The array of discs remain stationary relative to the rod, but the discs have flexible marginal edges and define annular grooves therebetween. As the applicator is withdrawn from the container, the discs pass through a wiping ring. Upon passage through the wiping ring the discs are flexed or deformed, and excess mascara is removed. The drawbacks to this type of flexible applicator generally leads to compatibility problems with volatile solvent-based mascara products, wherein the flexible discs swell when exposed to the product. The swelled discs make it difficult, if not impossible, for the discs to pass through the wiping ring of the container, thus making the package unusable.
Thus, a mascara applicator which can deliver a consistent amount of mascara product to the eyelashes, comb and separate the same lashes, and be compatible with even the most volatile of formulations is still needed.
Provided for herein is a cosmetic package and applicator which can both deliver a consistent amount of product to a consumer""s eyelashes, as well as comb and separate the lashes.
This package comprises a container having a closed end, an open end, and a wall which connects the closed end to the open end thereby defining a product compartment. The open end of the container is provided with an annular extending neck which defines a passage to the product compartment. A wiper is located within the neck of the container and defines a restricted orifice. A closure, which is removably mounted on the neck portion, is then provided.
An elongated rod having a distal end and a proximal end is attached to the closure and projects into the product compartment of the container. The distal end of the rod is an applicator which is adapted to pass through the wiper so as to remove excess product from the applicator as it is withdrawn from the container. The applicator comprises an array of independent discs, each independent disc having a central aperture through which the distal end of the rod is slidably disposed. The array of independent discs are capable of sliding on the distal end of the rod between a first expanded position and a second compressed position. Each independent disc is provided with a spring. The spring biases its respective disc into the first expanded position from the second compressed position after the disc passes through the wiper.
The benefits of the aforementioned applicator are twofold. First, the compressing of the array of discs during the withdrawal of the applicator from the container allows a controlled amount of product to remain on the applicator for application by the consumer. Second, the biasing of the discs into their expanded position by the spring causes the discs to assume a configuration which allows the applicator to effectively comb and separate the eyelashes.